Jake Marshall
CantFaketheFunk 22. Jake Marshall Points for having one of the best "argh!" animations in the series. Also points for being a total badass cowboy policeman, drinking on the job, and owning a cactus. I think Jake's my favorite character from 1-5... excepting one. But yeah. Jake's pretty cool, especially once you start delving into his motives for acting and doing the things he did. He's like a version of Goodman that was disgruntled and didn't go through official channels. ...which is probably why he wasn't stabbed and murdered. Jake's pretty awesome. ---- Cloud and Squall 25th: Jake Marshall Appearances: 1-5 Favorite Quote: You want to know who rides that red mustang with the body in her saddle, I wonder just how much flack I'll get for not having Jake Marshall in the Top 20. But really my top 20 is pretty solid. Jake is one of those guys who just wants to know the truth. He's not a very good cop (Who other than Gumshoe is?), but he's very dedicated to his job. Jake Marshall lost his brother, and I was really glad when we learned that it wasn't because of a mistake made by Ema. That would've been horrible. He just wanted to know the truth really. Sure he shouldn't have stolen Goodman's ID. Though I'm wondering why he had too... he didn't know about the fingerprint scanners. He could've just went in there with his own ID couldn't he have? I never really got that too much. He didn't know about the fingerprint scanners did he? He was demoted because of Gant. Though he wasn't a great cop, that was kind of unfortunate. He really wanted to work with his brother more than anything. Kind of like how Ema wanted to work with her sister. He's a great character really. ---- DNEA 19. Jake Marshall And so continues my top twenty PW characters. Unfortunately, this is where I frantically search for (read: steal) ideas that could be perceived as witty and funny to, at the very least, a retarded 11 year old who somehow surgically removed their two legs and replaced it with a hilariously over-sized beachball. Like (read: stealing from) the now ver- okay, somewhat popular Yahtzee of Zero Punctuation fame, when gushing needlessly over something instead of beating it down with the same tire iron that always randomly shows up in my pants, everyone just stares at me with that same glassy eyed expression a curious puppy gives its master when catching him furiously wanking off. Needless to say, I had to look at myself and ask what the hell I was doing when a detective who thinks he's a cowboy despite not being in a very cowboy-oriented place (and hell, Funk, you should be all over this one too) and seems like he should be instead taking it up the rear with Jake Gyllenhaal AND to top it all off a 1-5 character somehow managed to steal a spot in my top twenty. Why you ask? I... don't know... I blame Semi nonetheless. ---- Naye745 16. Jake Marshall not just a LOL AMERICAN WEST COWBOY character, he has a pretty awesome backstory and wants to FIND THE TRUTH above all else. jake marshall is just likeable in every respect; he's meant to be awesome and he succeeds in doing so. ---- Paratroopa1 13. Jake Marshall Jake Marshall is awesome. Pretty much everything he says and does is awesome. He kind of annoyed me at first since he kinda seemed like he was just going to be a stupid gimmick and get in my way a lot, but the game quickly reassured me that no, he is actually a total badass with a surprising amount of character depth and a pretty good backstory. For some reason I really like that one animation where he's chewing on beef jerky. Is that what that is, beef jerky? It looks like beef jerky. I should just chew on beef jerky every time I want to look badass. ---- SSBM_Guy 18. Jake Marshall http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/jake.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/battleplan.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-150.jpg http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-151.jpg Hmm...how should I describe Marshall...a complete badass. This guy is a cowboy. Why? Because he wants to. He saw a special and shouted "No! I must kill the cowboys!". The raido said "No, Jake. You are the cowboy." And then Jake became a cowboy. ...Okay, maybe it wasn't like that. But the point is, Jake Marshall became a cowboy, because he felt like it. Nobody told him he couldn't be a cowboy. And because he's a cowboy, he also gets an extremely awesome theme song. Marshall is just a complete badass. Yeah, SL-9 was going to be official "ended" on the day the murder happened. So what does Marshall do? He poses as Bruce Goodman and tries to get the SL-9 files. Did anyone tell him otherwise? No. Because he is Jake. Damn. Marshall. Also, Marshall has some pretty cool animations. He drinks, he makes a pointing animation as if he's shooting you and his shock animation looks like he's the one getting shot. That's just awesome. Jake is totally more cooler than his brother, Neil. But that's mainly because Neil got no dialog. Like, at all. Also, Jake's concept art had him carrying his cactus (Billy, I believe.) in his pocket. Even more badassness. And Marshall was originally a detective until he got demoted, due to SL-9. So, now he's just an officer. But when he was a detective? He could possibly make the Epic Detective Trio, consisting of Luke Atmey, Dick Gumshoe, and Jake Marshall. Yeah. Awesomeness. Marshall is just badass and awesome for no particular reason. But that's all he has going for him, really. Oh, and his awesome theme song. Seriously. Extreme awesomeness there. ---- transience 14. Jake Marshall - best thing about this guy: his "you got me lol" pose which just kills me - one of the few guys that lies like hell on the witness stand but comes out of it being very likable and isn't hostile towards you afterwards - has good reasons for his actions and is overall just a really solid character, I can't imagine disliking Jake Marshall ---- WiggumFan267 8. Jake Marshall I did not like Jake my first playthrough. And wouldnt you know it, I loved him my second. If his awesome Clint Eastwood theme isn't enough for you.... well then you suck. His western persona, and his over-exaggeration of being but a lowly detective combine really well, and oh yeah his music is awesome. So, he seems like kind of a jerk at first, but it's really all a coverup for his true feelings about SL-9, how it relates to the murder of Goodman, his anger at Gant, his disbelief that his brother "lost", and his sadness at the whole incident. Which is why he nicens up to you a bit as the case goes on.... he didn't want to let the case go, and he figures that as Nick starts trying to dig it up... well, Jake wants him to, because more than anyone else from that case, Jake wants to know the most what really happened. Jake's belief that his brother wasn't killed by Darke is pretty cool. Because he insists his brother could never lose, even though it was "clear" that he did. Yet he still insists, and what do you know, he's right!! Then we "find" that it's Ema, and I still don't think Jake believes it, even if it was an accident. He knows something went wrong. So yeah, Jake is cool, and his deep desire to find out what really happened in the past, gives him this cool mysterious aura thing for the present, and explains why he acts kind of distant about Goodman's case (and becomes shocked that someone who tried to look up the past got killed for doing so), especieally finding this out after he tried to do it himself, and alas, discovered Meekins in the flesh. I guess he knew some of the security stuff better than the thought.... ok, not really, but at least he dressed up like Goodman and led to the awesome video evidence! :D Hell, the worst thing about Jake is his taste in women! ;D ---- Leonhart4 26. Jake Marshall The Good: I'll be honest, the first time I played 1-5, I didn't like this guy. I thought a cowboy who apparently fell through a time warp was dumb, but for some reason, after playing through this case the second time, I really liked him. I think it was because I understood that there was more to him than just a cowboy gimmick. He was a guy who just wanted to know the truth about his brother, no matter what it took, even if he had to bend the rules to do it. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would be obsessed about something. He seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't care about anything, but he was obsessed about knowing the truth about Neil. His genuine determination was what eventually got Lana to admit that there was forged evidence used to convict Joe Darke, which was a huge moment in 1-5. The Best: As I just mentioned, getting Lana to confess to using forged evidence was a big moment in 1-5. He's one of those guys who lies like crazy on the witness stand and feels absolutely no remorse for doing so even after you've caught him, but you still can't help but like him anyway, because he's not lying because he hates you or he's doing something evil. You sympathize with what he was trying to do, even if he didn't necessarily go about it the right way. Also, this guy's got some great animations, especially his owned animation where it looks like he's getting blown away. I love his segment in the ending where he's talking about having a showdown with a steak lunch. The Bad: I'm not big on the anachronistic cowboy gimmick, though they pull it off fine enough, I guess. It's not because of this gimmick that I like him though. It was originally why I didn't like him though. Still, this is a minor thing. Not that big of a deal. The guy's an idiot when it comes to machines though, and you'd figure that if anyone knew about the fingerprint locks, it'd be him since he's supposed to be monitoring the room. Not that he seems to care about his job or anything, so whatever. The Worst: This isn't really a strike against his character, but I do remember the first time I was playing 1-5, there was supposed to be a trigger point involving Jake Marshall, but it took me forever to figure out how to activate it. Man, 1-5 has some awful trigger points. But Jake Marshall's biggest flaw was not killing Mike Meekins when he had the chance. Category:Fictional characters